Best Friends For Life: A True Example
by hannahmontana4life
Summary: Lilly and Oliver have been best friends, essentially since they were born. What happens if they start to harbor romantic feelings for each other? Will Miley's meddling help, or will it make things worse? LOLIVER
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, Disney Channel, or any of the characters, and I am not making any money off of this in any way, shape, or form.**

Lilly's POV

"I love New Year's!", I exclaimed as I jumped onto my bed.

It was then that I felt the weight on the bed shift, and felt air being blown into my face. I looked up to see who it was, and, like I had originally suspected, it was Oliver. From what I could tell, he had tripped over my bookbag on the floor, and fallen face first next to me on the bed. He then turned his head towards me, and was breathing in my face.

"Ugh, Oliver, I'm getting you mouthwash for your birthday", I said giggling.

"Well Lilly, you have no room to talk. I'm not the one that killed a plant last week by breathing on it", Oliver responded with a smirk.

"How many times do I have to tell you, that wasn't my breath!", I began, "The plant was already dying!"

"And thanks to you, it was put of its misery", Oliver said, trying extremely hard not to laugh.

I gave him a light, playful shove, or so I thought. Oliver had been trying to sit up when I had shoved him, so it knocked him off balance when I did that. He then fell of the side of the bed, and landed with a thud on the ground.

"OW!", came Oliver's cry from the floor.

I started to laugh uncontrollably, and seeing Oliver's glare as he looked up at me from the floor made me laugh even harder. I wasn't paying attention to where I was rolling while I was laughing, and somehow felt the bed fall out from underneath me. Or, for lack of a better term, I fell off the side of it.

Luckily, Oliver was there to break my fall.

"Oomph", was the sound of air rushing out of Oliver's mouth. He hadn't been expecting me to fall on top of him, and it knocked the wind out of him. We were now in a very awkward position. With the way that we both had fallen, I had ended up in his laugh, and his arm was now around my shoulder.

We both scrambled up quickly and a very short awkward silence ensued, until Oliver broke it.

"We are two clutzes."

"No kidding Ollie."

"You know, after about 14 years of being in this room you would think I'd be prepared for the dangers of it."

I giggled at Oliver's sillyness. We had been best friends since before pre-school, because our parents had been best friends in college, lived near each other, and had raised us essentially together. If there was a true definition of best friends forever, we would be it. I had my girl best friend as well, Miley. But Oliver would always be my number one best friend.

"So are you spending the night Ollie?", I asked.

"Looks like it", he said with a smirk.

"I'll get your sleeping bag", I responded, and made my way out my bedroom door, down the hallway, and into the hall closet. I pulled out the sleeping bag the Oliver usually slept in, and set it out on the floor.

An hour and a half later, he was asleep in his sleeping bag on the floor, while I laid on my bed, just watching him. He looked so peaceful asleep. I took the opportunity to pull the covers of the sleeping bag up so it covered him. Then, I kissed him goodnight on the forehead, and gently drifted off for a night of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys! It's your feedback that keeps me improving as a writer, and keeps me going!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, Disney Channel, or any of the characters, and I am not making any money off of this in any way, shape, or form.**

Lilly's POV

"OLIVER, WAKE UP!", I screamed for nearly the 5th time in the past minute. Fortunately, unlike my other four attempts, he finally awoke from his sound slumber.

"Umhph", came the groggy mumble from the mouth of my shaggy haired best friend, who struggled to find his way out of the sleeping bag he was in. Somehow, he had managed to end up with his head at the bottom of it, and his feet were sticking out where you would place a pillow. I knew Oliver was very, very ticklish, and especially on his feet.

So, I took the opportunity, and struck. I tickled his feet, and he jerked his body around real quick, and found his way out of the sleeping bag.

He shot me a playful glare, before getting up and saying "Let's get some breakfast Lils, I'm starving!"

I simply nodded, and we both walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen. My mom was making eggs over by the stove, and she looked over to see where the sound of feet moving was coming from. She saw that it was me and Oliver, and smiled.

"Morning, you two", she began, "Ready to have your first breakfast of 2008?"

"Well, that depends", began Oliver, "Does that slice of pizza I had at midnight count?"

"No, Oliver. Since when has pizza been a breakfast food?" I asked, through mild giggles.

My mom simply rolled her eyes, and turned her attention back to the stove. Oliver and I sat down on barstools at the counter, and anxiously awaited our breakfast. I spotted a container full of grapes in front of me, and an idea formed. Oliver was too sleepy to notice what I was plotting, as he had virtually passed out on the countertop. So, I picked up a grape out of the container, and threw it at him.

"Who said what?" Oliver said as he popped up. He looked around the kitchen for a moment, then saw the grape next to his hand, saw the container full of grapes in front of me, and spotted the enormous smile on my face as I struggled to hold off laughter.

"Oh, so it's like that is it, Lillian Rose Truscott?", He said, with a devilish smile on his face, as he reached for a grape. He threw it at me, and the grape war was on. It went on for a few minutes, and gave each of us countless new bruises to flaunt, but it all ended when one I threw bounced off of a cabinet and landed on my mom's shoulder.

"Okay you two, Grape War I is over", she said, shooting a glare at me, and I in turn looked at Oliver and struggled to contain my laughter. "But, lucky for you, breakfast is served", my mom said with a smile.

We ate breakfast rather quickly, and surprisingly quietly, before returning to my room.

"So Ollie, what's the plan for today?", I asked him.

"Eh, well, why don't we just hang out all day", he answered.

"Okay, I'll call Miles and ask her to come over", I responded.

"Do we have to invite her?", came Oliver's reponse. I raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean, can't we just have an Oliver-Lilly day like we used to?", he continued. I kept my gaze unsteady, and tried to see if his face would give anything away. "Lils?"

"Oh, yeah, sounds good", came my response.

So, for the rest of the day, Oliver and I hang out together, just like the old days before we met Miley. We chilled in my room for a little while and listened to my Ipod, sharing the earbuds. After that, we went for a walk and talked about topics ranging from superheroes to where we wanted to go to college. Then, Oliver drove us out to Wendy's and we got some food. After that, we watched movies all afternoon. One of them was _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre _and he held me close during it. That movie really scared me, and I had my head buried in Oliver's chest through most of it, and when I looked up at his face he was usually smiling, which was surprising what with all of the carnage on the screen.

"Had an awesome day today Lils", he said as he was leaving.

"I know Ollie, it was so much fun! I miss the good ole days", I said with a bright smile.

"Yeah, so, uh.. well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Lils", he said awkwardly.

"Yeah.. I'll see you-", I never finished the sentence. I just felt Oliver's lips crash into mine, and all seemed right with the world.. and then we broke apart.

I was too stunned to speak, and just looked at his chocolate brown eyes. He looked stunned as well.

So, he ran out the door, and shut it. I leaned up against the door, then slowly slumped down it, holding my head in my arms. _God Lilly, you idiot, why didn't you say anything?_


End file.
